A Moment Hard to Resist
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: Summary: Romano hated to be tickled. Especially by his former guardian, Spain. He decides to have some fun with revenge. Tickle!fic


An Axis Power-Hetalia! Fanfic: A Moment Hard to Resist

Pairings: Romano and Spain

Using both human and country name.

Ideas: My fetishes, roleplays, a weird sense of humor. FandomRandom.

Summary: Romano hated to be tickled. Especially by his former guardian, Spain. He decides to have some fun with revenge. Tickle!fic

(AN1:/ OKAII I've been wanting to write this for a real while now! –Like two weeks . - But I have been busy playing Ao Oni. ^.^" ANYWHO this is just a small story I had in mind. Note, some ooc-ness, SMALL bondage –as in panty hoses- and a bit of rough housing. You have been warned… dunDunDUNNNNN!)

(AN2:/ So I have been forcing myself to write more than 2,000 words per chapter/story. (about six pages, which are a PAIN) . I know how many big readers there are, and I know I have felt disappointed when some stories are too good, yet, too short. I'm still looking for a partner to write with ;^; so consider me please. BUT, you have to be good~ okay! –le starts writing-)

* * *

><p>Spain desperately crawled and clawed his way up the German man's front steps as he started to knock on the door and rapidly ring the door bell.<p>

Italy happily opens the door for him but only stares down with some confusion. "Veh… Antonio..?"

The Spaniard nods, his breaths quick and already panting, face red and wet and clothes torn and roughed up.

Exhaustion.

"Who is it..?" Ludwig asks, walking up behind Veneciano. "Oh..." he stares at the Spaniard with Italy.

"Let me in… porfavor..?" Antonio looked up at them, eyes widened. His voice sounded hoarse and nearly ready to cry, but the sheepish smile on his face was enough to let the poor man in.

"What… happened?" asked Germany, helping Spain sit on the couch as Italy shut the door behind them.

Antonio shivers, as if traumatized. "Romano.. got me back.. I didn't know…"

~~*EDEN*~~

Romano hated to be tickled. He completely, utterly, hated it. He remember as a child when Spain had tickled him. He remembered it as a preteen, as a teenager, and EVEN a few months ago.

He always felt like throwing up and cowering afterwards. It was a phobia. At least he thought, but for certainly, it had become a fetish. He couldn't stand it when done to him, of course, but he wanted to experience trying it out on someone else. Someone that deserved it coming to him.

Someone who needed to be set straight.

"Antonio," Romano called out rudely. He had some things planned out; like his weapons and techniques. He's seen plenty of 'Youtube' videos about them. He needed bait and a plan to lure the Spaniard.

"Si?" The Spaniard smiled widely at the other, looking up from the large pot he was holding. "Do you want something?"

He needed somewhere deserted and with a lot of bars to excess the bondage limit. A gym. "You're getting fat." Were the words that escaped Lovino's lips.

"What.." Spain smiled, slightly confused.

"You need to head over to a gym and work off that fat."

"I don't weigh as much as you think," Antonio laughs, slightly flustered. "It's what I'm wearing, really,"

"Hah, well… we're are going to a gym… now." Romano snaps, "Stupido, so grab some sweats and let's go. Now."

"But I'm cooking dinner, and it's getting late. Why don't we go tomorrow?" The Spaniard grins again.

"I-I'll cook!" The words stung Romano's mouth, "So let's go now."

Antonio rolls his eyes and sets the pot down. "Okay," he says childishly. "Where do we go, then?"

"Germany. They… have good gyms.."

Germany (the country, of course) had excellent gyms! All the men, even the women, were strong there so they had to have strong equipment! Strong enough to hold the bondage.

Romano huffs quietly under his breath and watched as Spain put on his usual khaki uniform jacket and roll up his sleeves to just above his elbows, as usual.

"Damnit, don't be slow fucking slow," Romano snaps at him harshly.

-skip-

"Why do we have to go so far for only a gym? Do you think it's even open by the time we'll be there."

"That's the point. I don't want anyone to see how fat you are."

With that, Spain huffs childishly and keeps driving.

It was about four in the morning by the time they had gotten there. So that gave Romano about two hours before opening.

"Roma, can we start in a few hours, I'm really tired.." Antonio complains lightly, rubbing an eye.

"No, you bastard, we can't, we have to do this now! Get off your lazy ass and get out of the car. I'll find us a way of sneaking in." He was getting so close. So close he could already feel himself getting aroused by it.

Romano walked his way around the back, looking around for anyway to sneak in. Ah… but of course! He used to be in the mafia for sakes, of course sneaking into the gym wouldn't be too difficult.

-.-O.O-.-

Spain watched the Italian go off with a somewhat amused expression, though he couldn't help admitting that he was a bit curious to the other's behavior. And to know why the other thought he was fat. He was in good shape! It's not like he ate as much as the other! But if it made Romano happy, Spain wouldn't mind working out for the other; in fact, they could both work together!

"It's open, idiot!"

Antonio jerked his head up to see the other standing at the front entrance, a slight mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you going in or not?"

"Ah… si, let me get my stuff," the Spaniard grins, going back to the trunk and reaching for his small duffel.

"Damnit, you don't need your stuff; I have a bag in there and I packed for both of us, let's go!" Romano lashes out, walking over to Antonio and pulling on his arm childishly.

"Ah… but… won't I smell afterwards? It's not attractive," Spain says with a childish grin.

"And who the hell are you even trying to attract? Come on, let's go. Damnit!"

Spain could only nod and smile. Apparently Romano really wanted him to lose weight. Spain thought it was a little mean, but if it got the other off his back, then he really didn't mind.

"Que bien! It is really big in here!" Antonio mused, looking around at all the machines, exits, and large windows that reached the roof.

"We should look around," The Italian suggests quietly, glancing up at the other who was absentmindedly smiling, as usual. "Idiota, I said let's go!"

"Ah! Si! Vamos, Roma," Spain laughs, starting to lead the way without having any idea where to go.

-.-O.O-.-

"Acrobatics!" Romano blurted out suddenly once they entered the acrobatics room. It was almost a dream. He dropped his duffel bag, observing the setting.

"Si! Look at all those big bouncy balls!" Spain laughs, running towards them and bouncing them.

The Italian ignored him. He was staring at the ceiling. On the ceiling, there were ribbons. Ribbons that acrobatics use to climb and do tricks.

German acrobatics.

That weigh a lot because of their muscle. It could probably support the weight of a light Spaniard.

"Bastardo, come here, I have your first exercise set up for you!" Romano turns around, beckoning the other. "Stand in the middle right here."

Antonio did as told. She now stood right in the middle of the room. "Okay, now what?" He asks, somewhat excited to what work he would be made to do. He watched Lovino go to the far end of the room and drag a ribbon, which was still on the ceiling.

"Raise your arm." The Italian demands.

"Ah, okay," Spain raises his arm and Romano ties the ribbon around his left wrist,

"Can you pull down your arm?"

Spain tugged on the ribbon. "No," he shakes his head, a small uneasy smile on his face. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Si. Now shut up." He snaps, going to the other end of the room, grabbing the furthest ribbon and walking over to Spain, tying it on his right wrist, making sure he couldn't pull down his arm either.

"Okay, am I done preparing?" Antonio asks again as his ankles were tied with the ribbon, separated from each other.

He was completely immobile by now.

"Roma.."

Suddenly everything went dark as he felt something over his eyes.

"Alright, stupido, you're ready now." Romano tells him when he finished blind folding him. He walked over to his duffle and set it beside the other. Inside were tooth brushes, markers, tomatoes (in case he got hungry,) a toothbrush, and a few other surprises.

Antonio heard Romano's footsteps as the Italian stood behind him and put his hands on the Spaniard's waist.

"You really are stupid, are you?" Romano laughs. "To think you were actually going to exercise. I will enjoy these next two hours."

Romano jabs all ten fingers on the Spaniard's sides, making the other barely squirm through the bondage, but achieving to get some snickers and giggles. "Ah…! Romano! What… are you doing?" He yelps, a small grin on his face.

"Giving you what you deserved." He wiggles his fingers around the Spaniard's stomach and sides, satisfied by the laughter the other was making.

He's never heard such a wonderful noise.

Romano suddenly stops tickling the other, seeing he had too many covers. He goes to his front and began to unbutton the other's khaki uniform shirt, revealing the white tank top. Considering the bondage on the Spaniard, he couldn't really take off the upper jacket, but that'll have to do.

Romano stood behind Antonio again, slipping his delicate hands up his shirt and squeezing the warm tanned skin, making Spain buck and laugh all over again.

"Please, stop!" Spain blurts, swaying his hips to get away from the teasing hands.

"No," was Romano's simple answer as he dug his fingers around the hot flesh, the Spaniard throwing his head back with laughs and guffaws.

Romano moved his fingers all over, like his belly button, armpits, ribs, nipples; Spain's reaction's were the same.  
>The Italian pulled back, letting Antonio's head fall forward in heavy gasps, his body shaking all over.<p>

Romano bent low and squeezed right above the other's knee, causing him to kick (barely because of the ribbons.)

Smirking, Romano repeated started to squeeze the spot and the Spaniard convulsed in laughter again, arching his back helplessly. "Porfavor!" Spain pleaded, eyes starting to tear up again and big hot droplets rolling down his cheeks.

Romano pulls back after a few moments, just to scratch and squeeze behind Antonio's knees, not giving him a break to breath.

"Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Antonio coughed, covered in sweat, face a bright red, and breaths quick and heavy. The blind had slipped off around his neck ten minutes ago.<p>

He observed Romano as he off his shoes.

The Spaniard's feet were slightly sweated and Romano's eyes sparkled at the sight.

Spain looked at up the ceiling, curling up his toes at the cool air. He suddenly froze when he felt the warm moist touch stroke his foot from heel to the tip of his toes.

"Nngh," he whimpered, squirming and biting his lip, a small smile starting to on his them, "No.. no…" he says softly.

This encouraged the other.

Romano licked harder and in quicker pace, and with his hand tickled the other foot.

Spain wiggled and started to laugh yet again, throwing his head back. "Romaaaaaanoooo!" He shrieked, unable to hold back the laugh.

Romano licked between the toes, behind them, and all over the salty wiggling feet. He goes to the other sweaty foot and licked that, using his hand to tickle the other recently licked foot.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Spain gasped, bursting into another laughing hysteria.

Romano pulls back, after 'desaltifying' the foot. He looks up, giving Spain another break.

Spain shut his eyes, panting hard. "Please… stop.. no more," he opened his green eyes, looking down pleadingly.

But did Romano show mercy?

No.

He tickled the Spaniard's feet, with his nails even, wiggling his fingers around quickly.

Spain started to convulse with hysterical laughter, taking large breaths of air.

Antonio had shut his eyes, but as soon as he did, he heard a zipper and the sound of an electric toothbrush.

Spain was confused, yet laughed when he felt the toothbrush between each of his toes, then at his belly button.

Romano reached down and took out a feather duster and ran it all over and around Spain's neck and sides.

By this time, Antonio was between laughing and crying, convulsing every few times.

Suddenly, the ribbon on his right hand loosened and a plan had hitched into his head. "AGUA!" he screamed, and Romano stopped.

"Che cosa?"

"Porfavor,,, agua…" he gasped, making himself look as helpless as he could.

"Ugh, wait here. It's not like you have a choice." Romano turned and left through the door to go into the hallway.

Spain immediately untangled his wrists from the ribbons and started undoing the ones on his other wrist. He quickly bent low and undid the ones on his ankles. He stumbled, not even looking back and ran to the back of the acrobatics room, bursting through the back door.

Freedom!

He ran and ran.

He collapsed a few times, since he was still out of breath.

He really needed that water.

He didn't pay much mind to that. He kept running and running until he stopped at a place he was familiar with.

He laughed from relief, his voice hoarse and a bit strained. He shakily ran up the steps, tripping in front of the door.

He knocked quickly and rang the bell, waiting for anyone to open.

A couple of minutes past before Italy opened, Germany trailing behind him soon after.

* * *

><p>Spain looked down at Romano's red face.<p>

Red from laughing.

He tickled the older Italian's sides again as he bent down and nibbled on his neck.

"Sp-Spanga!" Laughed the other, eyes shut and grinning.

Antonio smiled back, innocently and bent low, putting the other's member through his lips and sucking.

They've been at this the whole day; in bed… and having sex.

Romano's small body came for the fifth time that day, and he laid there, panting just as Spain came into the others mouth.

The incident before happened a few days ago, but it was now a thing of the past.

Right now, it was about them.

* * *

><p>(AN3: SORRY! I kno it took a while! But my dad was like, behind me watching television so I didn't really want to put too much smut into it. I think the ending ruined it? ;~; YES. THE ENDING SUCKED. they were in the "69" position if you din't know~)

Uh… yep.

It felt so good to write this. –fem!boner-

YEP! NOW THAT THIS IS OFF MY CHEST: I am once again accepting 3 requests .

Just don't expect them to be soon. This is the family computer I'm on and my dad is addicted to facebook.

SO YEP!

~Eden bby~

p.s. R&R~?)


End file.
